


cody ko smut ft Kelsey

by weloveabiqueen



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weloveabiqueen/pseuds/weloveabiqueen
Summary: cody and Anagha meet up for sex, but what happens when his girlfriend find them??





	cody ko smut ft Kelsey

**Author's Note:**

> please understand that this is a joke

anagha waits up all night to see if cody will reply to her. she forgets that he had the early bird special tonight and went to bed at 7pm. she can't go to bed because she stressing about the dirty text she sent him. they've been taking it slow (mostly because cody needed time to get used to his erectile disfunction meds) but she thing she's ready to take his virginity. 

she comes over to his apartment the next morning, he's been up since 5am ready for her (and that's not the only thing that's up;) she walks into the lobby of his building and waits for the elevator. the elevator takes forever, she counts the time waiting for the elevator to come. finally she heard the ding of the elevator and waits a minute for the elevator doors to open before she can enter the elevator and close the elevator doors. while in the elevator she thinks about all the good sexual experiences her and cody will have when she gets off the elevator. once off the elevator she knocks on his door.

"coming!" cody yells for the first time that day;) he opens the door and smiles when he sees her. she's beautiful with her long dark hair and tanned skin. she smiles and walks into his apartment. 

"did you get my text?" she asks.

"I haven't gotten it off my mind since." he replies. 

"do u mind if I turn on some music?" she asks?

"are you sure? I could just rap my new mixtape for you."

"umm.... that's okay uhhh ill just play something else." the sounds of jai ho play on the stereo as she walks towards him. she leads him towards the bedroom and throws him on the bed. 

"hey chody." she says "lets see if that meat is actually tiny." she pulls down his panties to expose his schlong. she sucks on his precum, she's been excited to suck his precut all day.

"oh yeah" Anagha groans, "u like that big boy"

"what was that?" cody asks, she forgot his hearing aid wasn't in. as she continues to lick his willy and all the sudden a dark haired girl Bursts into the room.

"Kelsey!" he screams, "its not what it looks like!"

"it looks like some random girl sucking on your leaking manhood!" Kelsey replies

"u have a girlfriend???" Anagha shouts at cody.

"ughhhhh" cody stutters in response.

Anagha turns to Kelsey, "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I don't want to get in between you guys."

Kelsey replies, "its not ur fault hun, it's his." Anagha walks towards Kelsey and gently touches her arm. she smiles and turns to look at Anagha. "that's okay" Kelsey said, "he could never make me come anyway."

"maybe I could try?" Anagha says with a smirk. cody seems happy that the situation resolving and that he may get to watch to hot girls have sex. they both turn to him and push him out of the apartment and lock him out. 

"hah u fucking thought bitch." Kelsey yells to cody. then Kelsey and Anagha proceed to have amazing sex as cody stands blue balled outside his own apartment.

the end.


End file.
